


Negotiations and Tutoring

by orphan_account



Series: Sara is a Teen Mom [2]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Break Up, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:11:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sara meets her tutor and Oliver comes over to discuss the baby.





	Negotiations and Tutoring

"Wake up." Laurel said shaking Sara lightly. "Mom wants you to get up and help around the house."

"But I'm so tired." Sara moaned and Laurel yanked off the blankets. "Fucking bitch."

"Hey, I was told to get you up without harming the tiny human inside of you." Laurel said and Sara put on a pair of shorts and went downstairs. "You could have had the decency to put a shirt, we have company."

"Tommy's too pure to do anything." Sara said and Laurel nodded. Sara slipped on a sleeveless jacket and sat at the table. "Hey Tommy."

"Hello Sara and I promise that I'll talk to Oliver. You shouldn't have to do this all by yourself." Tommy said hugging her. "It's messed up he'd think it wasn't his fault."

"It's literally all his fault." Laurel said kissing Tommy's cheek. "It doesn't help that this one is impulsive."

"Right here bitch." Sara said and Dinah set a plate in front of her daughter. "Thanks mom."

"No problem and you have a doctor's appointment Saturday." Dinah said and Sara nodded. "Also, it may be easier if Oliver doesn't have anything to do with the child. His family has enough power to take the baby away if he got upset enough."

"I guess you're right, but he should at least pay child support." Tommy said and Sara smiled. Tommy and Laurel left for school and Sara stayed at the table and ate her food. She helped her mother clean up a bit and then took a nap before the tutor arrived.

"Sara, this is Nyssa. Nyssa this is Sara." Quentin said and Sara shook the girl's hand. "I'm going to work, don't cause trouble and for the love of god put on real clothes."

"Bye dad." Sara said and Nyssa walked with her over to the table. "So, what are we going to start with?"

"Well, your grades showed that you were lacking in math, so we can start there." Nyssa said taking out an Algebra 1 math book. They worked for an hour on that before moving on to science which took Sara 90 minutes to complete one worksheet.

"Do you want to stay for dinner, my mom is supposed to bring pizza?" Sara asked and Nyssa shook her head. "Bye."

"Goodbye, I'll be back Thursday at 2." Nyssa said leaving. Sara wasn't sure what it was about her, but she really liked this Nyssa and it felt it was morphing into something that wasn't platonic. When Dinah got back with pizza, Laurel, and Quentin, they ate and waited for Oliver.

"So, what do you think of your tutor?" Laurel asked once the two were alone. "Is he hot?"

"It's a she and she's really pretty. I mean, like, I wasn't expecting it. Not to mention the accent is crazy sexy. She seems really sweet and kind of awkward." Sara said and Laurel turned to look at her sister.

"You have a crush on Nyssa al Ghul." Laurel said and Sara shrugged. "Wow, that's pretty great, I mean, Nyssa is a lesbian so by all means go for her, but be careful."

"Why?" Sara asked and before Laurel could answer Oliver walked into the kitchen. "Douche."

"Let's just get this over with." Oliver said and they sat at the table, Sara in between her parents,Oliver beside his mother, and a lawyer between all of them. "I don't think you should force custody upon me because it was a mistake on my part and I wasn't in the right state of mind."

"Okay if that's the game you want to play, you give up your custody rights and agree to pay child support." Quentin said and Oliver shook his head. "Something wrong?"

"I'm not paying child support." Oliver said and Moira gave him a look. "Fine, but nothing over $500."

"I'm sorry, but you can not raise a child on $500 a month Oliver." Dinah said and Oliver shrugged. "I think at the very least you should pay $700 and if you really don't want custody, we won't force it upon you."

"Fine, whatever." Oliver said signing the contract and leaving. Sara signed and then went to her room and fell asleep, thinking of how messed up her life was.


End file.
